


Bad Hair Day

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan doesn't know how to hair properly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair, Insecurity, M/M, Reality, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: Dan wants to give his hair a break but has no idea how to work with his wavy hair. He reaches out to Louise for some help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This come from me wanting to help Dan with his hair and me loving Dan and Louise's friendship. The instructions Louise gives Dan are what I do to my hair, which could work for Dan seeing that his hair is more wavy than curly. 
> 
> I hope you all like it!

Dan stood in front of the bathroom mirror, frustratingly running his hand through his hair. As much as he used leave-in conditioners, it still felt fried from straightening too often. He decided that this year he would cut down on the flat iron, but he wasn’t used to it. It poofed up too much in the centre and wasn’t as smooth looking as he was used to. But it didn’t look too bad. It saved time for sure and Phil said he liked it, as did Phil’s family…

Dan huffed, lips pursing, “Deal with it.” He told his reflection.

It’s not like curly hair doesn’t look good. There are plenty of people who can pull it off, he just never thought he was one of those people. His curls have a mind of their own, no control.

On the counter his phone vibrated, notifying him of a new Snapchat message. He opened the message to find a selfie of Louise and her daughter Darcy with a star emoji on Darcy’s head, a smiley emoji on the bottom left hand corner, and text in white that read “Hellooo Dan how are you?”

Louise and Darcy’s bright grins made him smile fondly.

Pressing the button to respond, he flipped the camera to selfie mode and his smile quickly dropped again to a scowl, glaring at his fluffy hair. He took the picture, making sure the photo presented the truly tragic state of his hair. “Is there some way to fix this mess?” He added to the photo and sent it.

Not even a minute passed before he received a call.

“So I’m guessing you don’t want to straighten it, ‘cause that would be the most obvious solution, so you wanna know how to curl it ya?”

“Uh, hi Louise.” Dan responded flatly, unsurprised at the lack of introduction.

“Right, sorry. Hello Daniel.”

Dan side-eyed the name, pushing forward. “So, um… yes? I want to give my hair a break, do you have any tips oh wise beauty guru?”

“Pfft, as if.” She scoffed, as she only rarely did beauty tutorials. “But I do have some tips. Do you have any mousse?”

“Moose? Big, furry animal with antlers? What do you want me to do, milk it?”

A strong belly laugh erupted from Louise over the line, making Dan smile.

“Oh my god, No! Mousse, mousse! It-” She breathed in to try to gather her composure. “It looks like shaving cream but lighter and you use it to style your hair!”

“Well, how am _I_ supposed to know. It’s not like I’ve paid much attention to my natural hair in the past decade, let alone styled it!”

“Well I don’t know! Look, just go to Tesco and pick up a bottle, wash your hair, and then pump a bit onto your hand and just kinda, run it through your hair like your pushing it back but scrunch it up, yeah?”

“And that’s all?”

“Yeah,” He imagined Louise nodding, “ Just let it air dry. See how that works out. Do you need to Skype with you as you do it?”

“Can’t pass up the option to see me shirtless Louise?” Dan smirked. “What will your older boyfriend say?”

“Oh man! Don’t you know it!” She joked, easily playing along. “I just can’t wait to see that paaaaale skin of yours!”

“Well get in line. Marcus seemed plenty eager to get on all this.”

Both fell into a fit of giggles. Dan truly did miss her.

“Oh!” Louise exclaimed, startling Dan, “One more thing: do NOT brush your hair after it dries. You can comb it before you put the mousse in, but not after.”

“Yeah, alright. Thanks Louise, I’ll tell you how it goes.”

“Good luck!”

Dan ran a hand through his hair, huffing, “Thanks.”

Might as well give it a go.

 

* * *

 

Dan did everything Louise suggested. He bought the most expensive brand Tesco had, cause that had to work the best, right? He took a shower, combed and parted his hair, then scrunched a palm-sized dollop of mousse in his hair. Curls immediately stick up, making Dan nervous. He toyed with it, hoping to get it to set right but gave up. If was absolutely horrendous he would just straighten it.

It turned out to be… well… too much for him.

“Well shit.” He poked at the medium waves, frowning as he tried to push down one that was sticking straight up. “Why. Why, why, why do I even try? What’s the point?” He groaned.

“Uh? Everything alright?” Phil asked, stopping to lean against the door.

“Ha! No.” Dan turned sharply, face scrunched with a deep frown pointing at his head, “This!”

Phil grinned, chuckling lightly. “Aw! I think it looks nice. More,” he made a wave motion with his hand, “more wooshy than the normal hobbit hair.”

“Well I think I look ridiculous.” He brushed past Phil, heading down to their bathroom, “I’m gonna go heat up the flat iron and berate Louise.”

“Wait!” Phil said quickly, grabbing Dan’s arm. “Why don’t we ask them?” Reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.

“Oh come on, you know they’re biased.”

Phil shrugged, “Yeah, but they’ll love it.” Phil pulled him back into the office where there is more light, pressing the camera app and focusing on Dan’s grumpy face as he stuck his tongue out. He took several, as per usual, picking out the cutest one that showed off the curls the best, then showed Dan.

The photo itself made the hair not look entirely bad. “Hmm. I guess it could be worse?”

Phil smiled, grabbing onto Dan’s waist, pulling him in and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Mmhm. Could be square hair.”

“Actually shut up!”

Phil giggled, a big grin on his face as he showed Dan the drafted tweet.

 

_What do you think of Actual Hobbit @danisnotonfire?_  **  _or_  D:

Nervousness squirmed through his body, face scrunching up, but he nodded, giving Phil permission.

“Hey,” Phil said, leaning into Dan, “You’re beautiful no matter what.”

His lips quirked up, nerves settling slightly as he leaned his head over to rest on Phil’s, waiting for the onslaught from their fandom.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I originally had real emojis in the tweet at the end but the fic would not post them so that's why the emojis look so silly.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](http://verbosedan.tumblr.com)


End file.
